Didn't She Remember?
by Isis FG
Summary: B/A fic - 2nd in 'The Remember Trilogy' - ...what happens next?... *COMPLETE*


Title: Didn't She Remember?  
  
Author: Isis Blue  
  
Feedback: Always welcome and appreciated.it's like a drug ;) vagabond_angel@comcast.net  
  
Disclaimer: *thinks hard* Nope, not mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13ish.I think  
  
Pairing: B/A? A/C? B/S? read to find out.  
  
Summary: What happens next? Second in the 'Remember' Trilogy.sequel to 'Didn't He Remember' which you kind of have to read for this to make the most sense.can be found here:   
  
Spoilers: The end of BTVS s6  
  
Distribution: my lame li'l fic page, ff.net, BA_Fluff list, and LoD if it wants it, anyone else, just ask first.  
  
Author's Notes - Wow, I honestly didn't expect the great response I got for 'Didn't He Remember?' It was a nice surprise. So I started to think about a sequel, and a few people asked for one.and well, here it is. And I've decided to make this into a little trilogy, even though I have another fic I'm supposed to be working on. I'll get to it eventually.  
  
AN2 - Gotta send thanks to: Queen Boadicea, Lauren, Christine, Kyria, Steph, hockeyslayer, Christina, DomLetty4eva, Shahid, Desire, evie, Court, and anyone I missed for the feedback on 'Didn't He Remember?'.you guys are awesome :)  
  
AN3 - Not beta'd, mistakes are mine. And I know there is bad grammar.I was never a fan of grammar and proper writing rules anyway.  
  
Warnings: It's got a little bit of everything.angsty, sad, depressing, and a little fluff.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
'Welcome To Sunnydale'. How many times had he seen that sign in the past three years? Officially, four times. Of course, those were only the times she knew about. Then there were all the others.especially in the beginning when he had just come back to watch from afar and long to be with her. He was weak, that's all he'd ever been.  
  
It had been a long time since the last visit. Since he fell to his knees at her grave and wept for her life.  
  
He was weak, that's all he'd ever been.  
  
Sunlight had been so tempting that day. The pull to let it all go, to drift into the ether after her had been so strong.  
  
He was weak, that's all he'd ever been.  
  
But he hadn't. He'd gone on. Let everyone around him push him to forget.  
  
He was weak, that's all he'd ever been.  
  
They'd told him Cordelia was his mate. Told him they had kye-rumption. He'd foolishly listened.  
  
He was weak, that's all he'd ever been.  
  
But they didn't understand. His heart belonged to another. And he could no longer deny it.  
  
He was weak, that's all he'd ever been.  
  
Weak.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
The town stunk of death and destruction. Why was that? What had happened? The air felt different, weird. It was tinged with the remnants of heavy magic. His enhanced senses could pick it up. Something bad had obviously happened here. Buffy. Please, let her be all right.  
  
He drove past the police station with its gaping hole on the second floor. The hint of magic was stronger here.  
  
Please, let her be all right.  
  
The Magic Box was in ruins. Its insides looked charred and crumbled. The air was so scorched with magic it made him shudder. Oh God, Buffy.  
  
Please, let her be all right.  
  
His drive to 1630 Revello Drive continued. The deep, burnt hole along the side of the road only served to increase his worries. What the Hell had happened here?  
  
Please, let her be all right.  
  
Finally, the quaint, suburban house stood before him. It was quiet and dark inside. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? At least there didn't seem to be any signs of the destruction he'd found elsewhere.  
  
Please.  
  
.let her be all right.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
His eyes closed, every ounce of his awareness focused on the dwelling directly in front of him. She was alive. He could feel her inside, feel the wonderful, soothing, anticipatory tingle up and down his spine. She was alive, that's all that mattered.  
  
That tingle. He'd missed that tingle. It was a beacon of light in his dark world. Always alerting him that his love was nearby.  
  
She was alive, that's all that mattered.  
  
Something irked him. There was an air of death here too. Death and Blood. But not hers. He could feel her presence inside.  
  
She was alive, that's all that mattered.  
  
Someone had died though. Who? Willow? Xander? Dawn? His heart broke at the thought of his love losing someone close to her.  
  
She was alive, that's all that mattered.  
  
He decided not to knock. That would have woken the others. All he wanted was to see her. To hold her. Feel her beating heart against his chest.  
  
She was alive, that's all that mattered.  
  
So he climbed the familiar tree and leapt silently onto the roof below her window. Idly, he wondered how many times he had done this during her high school years.  
  
She was alive, that's all that mattered.  
  
The window was open. He peered inside, excitement pouring through him at seeing her again. He never expected that she wouldn't be alone. He never expected what he saw.  
  
She was alive, that's all that mattered.  
  
.but the thing with her wasn't.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Words failed him.momentarily. Then came the furious rage. The need to tear each and every limb from the bleach blonde infringing on what was his. Didn't she remember that's she'd promised him 'always'? And then the rage quickly turned into gut wrenching heartache.  
  
His head unwillingly banged into the edge of the open window. The sound alerting those inside to his presence. A shocked gasped resonated from her while his traitorous childe growled.  
  
Didn't she remember that she'd promised him 'always'?  
  
The dead, stale heart in his body felt as if it had been ripped in two. He backed away from the window, the perfect red rose in his hand falling to the floor just inside. He wanted so badly to grab her and shake her as she spoke his name.  
  
Didn't she remember that she'd promised him 'always'?  
  
Jumping off the roof, he turned and ran, not missing the sound of her footfall behind him. He just ran harder. The demon within him was angrily bellowing, pleading for venegence.  
  
Didn't she remember that she'd promised him 'always'?  
  
He ran, not having the smallest clue of where he was going. How could she? With him? That's not what he wanted for her when he left. That wasn't the normal he'd envisioned. He'd left for nothing.  
  
Didn't she remember that she'd promised him 'always'?  
  
Was it just a game to her? Sleeping with the enemy? No, she'd never do that. Then why? Why would she allow him into her life like that?  
  
Didn't she remember that she'd promised him 'always'?  
  
It was dark, so dark. He had no idea where he was. But he could be back in the pits of hell at the moment and he wouldn't care. The light inside him had been snuffed out.  
  
Didn't she remember that she'd promised him 'always'?  
  
He'd stopped running long ago and now sat crouched against a tree. Crimson tears cascaded down his cheeks. It had been one thing to know about Riley. But Spike.that.that was just too much to take. It seemed to mock everything they once had and he had hoped they'd have again.  
  
Didn't she remember that she'd promised him 'always'?  
  
For hours he remained still, his body unable to find the energy or desire to move. He could not push the sight of them out of his head. But his heart no longer broke, it was already shattered beyond repair.  
  
Didn't she remember that she'd promised him 'always'?  
  
And when the early rays of dawn began to pierce the night sky, they went unnoticed. Or maybe they were welcomed. Which it was, he didn't know, and really, he didn't care.  
  
.he was weak, that's all he'd ever been.  
  
.please let her be all right.  
  
.she was alive, that's all that matter.  
  
.didn't she remember that she'd promised him 'always'?.  
  
He never even felt the pain of the flames.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
"Angel! No!" Buffy shot up in her bed. Her eyes instantly darting to the window, relieved to see the sheer darkness outside. It had been a dream. Just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream  
  
But it had seemed so real. That look in his eyes. That heartbroken, betrayed look. All because of her. It was all her fault.  
  
She knew she had screwed up with what she had done with Spike. It should have never happened. Sure, there were plenty of excuses. Maybe some even viable. But still, she knew all along how wrong it had been.  
  
And in her dream that had killed him. Killed her beloved. She'd never forgive herself if her stupidity hurt him. Never.  
  
A dream. That's all it had been. But she knew that more often than not her dreams weren't just the biddings of her unconscious mind. She was a Slayer after all. Her dreams usually meant a whole lot more.  
  
Not this time. She was damn sure of that. Spike was gone. Gone to who knows where. Gone for good, she hoped.  
  
How could she have been so stupid in the first place? She'd let her pain and emptiness rule her for so long. So long. He would be so disappointed in her. He always thought she was strong.  
  
But she hadn't been. She'd been a coward. Hiding in the darkness. Afraid to live. And it had almost killed her. Not just her. Her friends too. She'd all but ignored their pain, their hurt.  
  
No more. She was stronger now. She wanted to live, wanted to find a way to exist in this world that had so often been so cruel to her. Not just because of her duty, or because it was expected. But for herself. And for the chance that someday, she'd be able to have forever with her one true love.  
  
She was filled with a sudden need to see him.  
  
Just to tell him she loved him, and only ever him.  
  
She'd made mistakes. She was only human.  
  
But when it came to forever.  
  
.he was the only one to ever have a place in her heart.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Buffy jumped out of her bed. She had to go to LA. It was the middle of the night. It was spur of the moment. But she didn't care. She just had to see him. As soon as possible.  
  
The jeans and shirt draped on her desk chair found their way onto her body in record time. A note for Dawn, who was staying at Xander's, was quickly scribbled and left sitting on her bed.  
  
Sprinting down the stairs, there were no second thoughts in her head. It didn't matter that nothing had changed. That he wouldn't come back to her. She just needed tell him.  
  
She snatched her keys and wallet off the end table next to the stairs, thinking for a moment if she had everything she needed before moving to leave. Throwing open the door, she was met with a sight she hadn't in the least expected. Standing there with a hand poised to knock was the very person she was on her way to see.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Buffy," they spoke at the same time.  
  
And then it was as if time stopped. They were the only two in existence as they stared into each others eyes, a multitude of emotions and unspoken words passing between them.  
  
Just as Angel reached his arms out to pull her close, Buffy leapt at him. Their arms interlocked around each other tightly, both afraid to let go.  
  
Tears fell from each, but neither cared nor even noticed. They only saw each other. And soon their lips fused, telling through action what words had not. That not even time and distance could mute the love they felt for each other.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Somewhere on another plane of existence, the Irishman was doubled over in laughter. That had been a lot easier than he thought it would be. The sight of those two nearly pawing each other to death was hilarious. It was about time they figured out they were destined to be together.  
  
But sometimes a little interference was necessary. And the Irishman had decided to play it safe and make a little visit to a certain Slayer as well. Some things just couldn't be left up to chance.  
  
He just hoped they wouldn't let their hormones get the best of them.yet.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
THE END.feedback is much appreciated; keep my loud mouth muse happy.  
  
AN4 - Ok, so the whole dream thing probably wasn't a surprise this time, but that doesn't really matter. And a little side note: I know the dream doesn't fit cannon in a few ways, but it's not supposed to. The dream(s) are meant to be exaggerations and kind of a 'your nightmares come true' type of thing 


End file.
